ED-E (Lonesome Road)
|perks =Enhanced Sensors Camarader-E |dialogue =NVDLC04EDE.txt |designer =Travis StoutProfile On: Games Writer Travis Stout |baseid = |refid = }} ED-E (pronounced "Eddie") is a companion found in the Divide in 2281. Background After the New California Republic's successful attack on Navarro, the NCR started searching through the Enclave's technology. While not understanding the purpose of one device, they recognized the symbols on it from those in the Divide and hired the Courier to deliver the package there. The Courier delivered it and left, after which the mysterious device started transmitting codes to the launch computers in the Divide, signaling them to detonate the nukes in their silos. The Divide was torn apart by earthquakes and storms and the device shattered. Afterwards, the computers of the Divide collected the fragments of the device, along with other scrap, and used them to make the frame of this version of ED-E.Chris Avellone on Obsidian Forums At first glance the Courier mistakes the robot for ED-E, who plays music from the TV show "Ralphie". With an Intelligence of 6, the Courier deciphers the beeps and garble and realizes that the silo has "pretty advanced engineering capabilities", since it was able to remote-scan ED-E from the Mojave Wasteland and create copies within the Divide. If one does not pass this check, the Courier will still observe this, asking ED-E "So, you're like a robot clone?" Upon joining the Courier's party, ED-E starts playing a log from Dr. Whitley, and continues doing so at certain "checkpoints" during their trip through the Divide. Ulysses will also use ED-E to communicate to you throughout the Divide. ED-E will also show through certain dialogue choices that it misses Dr. Whitley and that it wants to be like Ralphie. Unlike its Mojave counterpart, this version of ED-E has much more emotion and has developed feelings. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Silo: ED-E is first released from his pod and used to unlock commissaries. * The Courier: Rescue ED-E from the robot maintenance room... or don't. * The End: ED-E can be asked to abort the missile launches. Inventory 18 |otheritem = |ondeath = }} Notes * ED-E is one of the few characters to stay marked as essential in Hardcore mode because if he were to die, The Courier quest would become impossible to complete. * Immediately after one repairs the original ED-E in Primm, the Courier gains access to the Lonesome Road ED-E's workbench and reloading bench, even before stepping foot into the Divide. * ED-E is one of the only two non-hostile NPCs that inhabit the Divide; the other being Ulysses. *In the description of the Camarader-E perk it is stated that ED-E is considered male. * If one enables the general subtitles, ED-E's ending (composed of beeps) will be interpreted on the screen. The subtitles also translate in-game beeps, such as 'Sneaky beeping' when entering sneak mode. * ED-E can carry faction armor, unlike his counterpart in the Mojave. * One of ED-E's recorded messages explains what had happened during the Fallout: New Vegas trailer. Upon inspection, the Courier can find out raiders shot ED-E for unknown reasons. * Completing the Lonesome Road add-on without freeing ED-E from Ulysses' Temple awards the Courier with the Lonesome Road perk. * Finding all five upgrades for ED-E earns the player the ED-Ecated achievement/trophy. Appearances This copy of ED-E appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Bugs * ED-E can be used multiple times in a row to repair weapons by exiting The Divide and entering it again but eventually he will stop repairing weapons for a while - even waiting for 24 hours doesn't help. * ED-E may not wait when told to, at first it may stay in place for awhile but will suddenly appear without warning, following again. * On rare occasions ED-E will not follow the player character when they release him from the repair chamber. ** To fix this activate a door needed to pass and wait twice, ED-E will open the door, but not follow. At this point, reload the last save and ED-E should act as normal. * Sometimes talking to ED-E will give the repair weapon option, even if the players weapon condition is above 20%. Selecting this option will bring the weapon down to 20%. * Asking ED-E to repair a weapon may cause him to stop following you. This is caused by an engine bug relating to script variables in dialogues, as one of the variables used to repair weapons will overwrite the variable which tracks his waiting/following state. ** ED-E can be restored to full functionality by entering the console command * ED-E's pod will not open upon activating the open pod command on the nearby terminal thus rendering one unable to continue the add-on. * Sometimes if the player leaves the Divide directly after finding ED-E for the first time, he may follow them out and into the Mojave. A simple fix is to go back to the Divide and then leave again, but strangely enough, the player can have 3 companions at once during this glitch. * Attack ED-E just outside the entrance to the Divide long enough to knock him unconscious, then exit the Divide. Re-entering the Divide, possibly after an extended period, causes you to lose ED-E as a companion permanently. However, the game will still recognize ED-E as a "companion" and the player still receives the "Enhanced Sensors" perk. This causes the scripted encounter after the Cave of the Abaddon to break the game, rendering the entire Lonesome Road add-on unresolvable. Sounds Gallery EDE in pod.jpg|ED-E in its holding pod in the Hopeville missile silo bunker EDE LR pod.jpg Nvdlc04 endingslide edealive01.jpg|ED-E in an endings slide Nvdlc04 endingslide edesacrifice.jpg Nvdlc04 endingslide edechamber.jpg Category:Lonesome Road characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Eyebot characters de:ED-E (Lonesome Road) es:ED-E (Lonesome Road) fr:ED-E (Lonesome Road) pl:ED-E (Droga przez Pustkowia) ru:ЭД-Э (Lonesome Road) uk:ЕД-Е (Lonesome Road) zh:ED-E (Lonesome Road)